1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Arts
A type of door lock system for a vehicle is proposed in a Japanese Patent Publication H7-103735 published on Nov. 8, 1995. The door lock system for the vehicle comprises a) a latch mechanism including a latch which is provided in a vehicle door and which engages a striker secured to a vehicle body, and b) a link mechanism-including plurality of lever members and an electric actuator member for selectively locking or unlocking the engagement between the latch and the striker.
In the above door lock system for the vehicle, all structural members of the link mechanism of the door lock system are supported by a base plate disposed in the door. Some of the structural members of the link mechanism are accommodated within the base plate, but other members are exposed outside of the base plate. Thus, the members exposed outside of the base plate may be operated from the outside of the vehicle through a gap between the door and the body of the vehicle. In this case, the door lock may be unlocked thereby allowing the door to be opened. In addition, the structure members of the link mechanism exposed outside of the base plate may be exposed to water which can enter the door.
To overcome the above problems, a protector is provided on the base plate for accommodating the structural members, which are exposed outside of the base plate, within the protector. However, the protector has to be added from outside as an additional member of the link mechanism, whereby the manufacturing cost, labor for assembling and the number of members are increased. Furthermore, the door lock system, as a whole, is oversized. Accordingly, it is preferable to accommodate all structural members within the closed housing.
In this case, a problem in determining how compactly the structural members, which are exposed outside of the base plate, can be accommodated in the closed housing. A main member exposed outside of the base plate is the electric actuator member, which is large in size compared to the other structural members. Thus, it becomes a more serious problem to compactly structure the connecting portion between an output portion of the electric actuator member and an operating means which selectively locks or unlocks the engagement of the latch mechanism within the closed housing.